Dragon Riders
by Silver is Gin
Summary: Konoha Rider Academy atau biasa disingkat dengan KoAc adalah sekolah untuk para penunggang naga muda yang disebut Breeder. Bagaimana kisah Sasuke beserta teman-temannya yang seorang breeder selama bersekolah di KoAc? Warning : OOC and TYPOs Rating bisa saja berubah. Review dan Flame diterima selama yang diberikan adalah yang bersifat membangun.


**DRAGON RIDERS**

**BY : SILVER IS GIN**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : TYPO and OOC**

Jalan luas yang dibatasi oleh taman ditiap kanan dan kirinya kini ramai dipadati para murid berbagai tingkat dari _junior, sophomore_ maupun _senior_. Ada yang berjalan dengan saling bercanda gurau bersama temannya dan ada juga yang sendiri. Mereka semua menuju ke arah yang sama yakni bangunan besar mirip kastil pada zaman Eropa kuno.

"SASUKE!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis menyerupai kucing disetiap pipinya berteriak riang memanggil pemuda sebayanya yang memiliki netra _onyx_. Sasuke –nama pemuda yang dipanggil tadi menolehkan kepalanya. Tubuh tinggi dan ramping namun atletisnya dibalut seragam berupa kemeja hitam, _vest_ dan _blazer_ putih, celana hitam, serta dilengkapi dengan dasi merah.

"_Dobe."_ Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya guna menunggu Naruto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu _Teme_. Tak kusangka seorang pangeran sepertimu akan ikut bersekolah dengan kami para rakyat jelata disini," goda Naruto dengan _trademark _senyum rubahnya. Ia mengalungkan lengan kanannya disekitar bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan berlebihan Naruto. Kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu," Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau sendiri salah satu dari keluarga bangsawan Namikaze."

"Huwaa... Jangan keras-keras menyebut nama keluargaku. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang mendengarnya dan akhirnya sampai di telinga Shion. Ia juga memasuki KoAc di tahun yang sama seperti kita, aku tidak mau dikuntit lagi olehnya. Sudah cukup dengan ia yang datang ke rumahku setidaknya dua kali sebulan." Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menepis telapak tangan Naruto dari mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku selalu penasaran tentang hal ini." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda agar Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wajah Naruto yang semula biasa saja menjadi serius.

"Berapa tinggimu Sasuke?"

"168 cm," jawabnya tenang.

"_NANI?!_ Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah dua senti darimu Teme?"

"Takdirmu _Dobe_."

"Aaaargh..."

"NAMIKAZE-_SAMA_!" Seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat di wajahnya yang berubah pucat dan keringat yang menetes jatuh dari dahinya bahwa sudah sedari tadi ia mencari Naruto.

"Iruka-_sensei_. Ssst...!" ujar Naruto dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "_Sensei_ sudah kubilang cukup panggil aku Naruto saja." Keluh pemuda pirang.

"_Gomen_ Naruto," Iruka menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "HAH! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bericara santai. Kita dalam keadaan darurat Naruto, Cu Chulainn sedang mengamuk tidak mau masukkan ke gedung pemeliharaan oleh petugas."

"_Yabai-ttebayo!_ Aku lupa mengantarnya ke gedung pemeliharaan." Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"_Usuratonkachi..."_ Sasuke menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman atau sahabat sedari kecilnya ini.

Setelahnya Naruto lari berbalik arah dengan Iruka yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya. Dari kejauhan pun masih dapat terdengar suara Naruto yang meneriakkan kata-kata seperti "Tunggu aku Cu Chulainn!" dan sejenisnya.

_Konoha Rider Academy_ atau biasa disingkat dengan KoAc adalah sekolah untuk para penunggang naga muda yang disebut _Breeder_. Seorang _breeder _dapat dikenali dari _star mark_ yang ada ditubuh mereka. Dari _star mark_ itulah seorang _breeder _mendapat partner naga atau _pal_-nya. _Breeder _memiliki tiga tingkatan yakni _Mere, Dragonar_ dan _Arc Dragonar_. _Mere_ adalah tingkatan untuk para _breeder _yang naganya belum mengalami evolusi akhir untuk menjadi maestro. _Dragonar _untuk yang telah mengalami evolusi akhir sedangkan _Arc Dragonar_ adalah tingkatan dimana partner pal sang breeder membuatkan _Arc_ yang berupa _armor_ beserta senjata khusus yang disebut _Arc Weapon_ untuk mereka.

PROLOG END

Hai semuanya saya adalah seorang author nggak bertanggung jawab penggemar SASUSAKU dengan pen name Silver Wing yang dulunya pernah nge-publish satu cerita yang akhirnya saya hapus karena awalnya ingin mengedit jalan cerita yang telah saya buat. Tahu-tahunya setelah saya hapus dan ingin membuka filenya di laptop saya ternyata file yang saya cari telah amblas hilang tak ditemukan. Inginnya sih menulis kembali apa yang telah saya buat tapi ternyata saya malah kehilangan ide dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan fanfic yang telah mencapai empat chapter tersebut. Kini dengan tekat untuk kembali menulis fanfic saya membuat cerita baru dengan ide yang saya dapatkan dari anime terbaru Seikoku no Dragonar dan film Eragon. Oh ya Cu Chulainn itu nama partner naganya Naruto, inginnya mau kasih nama Kyuubi atau Kurama aja biar sama kayak komik aslinya. Tapi berhubung entar bingung buat namain yang lain jadinya saya memutuskan memakai ide anime Seikoku no Dragonar yang namain naganya pakai nama pahlawan legendaris gitu. Mohon dibantu bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain dalam penggunaan EYD. Review maupun Flame saya terima dengan baik. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca cerita yang banyak kekurangan ini.


End file.
